


We Met Online

by AlexM_Writes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, cis females
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexM_Writes/pseuds/AlexM_Writes
Summary: Katya and Trixie met years ago in an online chat room and have been best friends ever since, but can their friendship survive when an ocean no longer separates them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it and any feedback is greatly appreciated!

It had been roughly 5 years since young 12 year old Trixie Mattel had found herself in an online chat room meant for young people to discover new friends, or something like that. Truthfully she was just bored and had skipped over the instructional portion of the site. As she sat on her bed applying a new coat of bright pink nail polish to her toes, her browser slowly signed her in until the slight bing that signaled her entrance sounded. 

 

**Barbie-Doll Has Signed In!**

She had no way of knowing that this very moment, this simple sign in was going to change her life forever. All because within this chat room on a rather dull Saturday night in mid July; 4,904 miles away bright and early in what to her was Sunday Morning, a girl sat on her own computer paying the room little attention as she idly doodled on a paper. The telltale sound of someone entering the room drew her attention back however, bringing a wide grin to her face. While it tended to be highly frequented during her nights, it was rare to find someone so early. For the next few hours they spoke about anything and everything until finally Trixie had to give in to the exhaustion that was pulling her under. They exchanged Kik names, figuring that they wouldn’t ever bother getting around to talking again. Yet here they were, 5 years later, messaging every single day.

Barbie-Doll: School starts in 5 days and I have not packed a single thing. Is that just a boarding school problem? You must feel so lucky to be in public school, all you need is some cigarettes and a knife then you’re set. 

Russian-Whore: It is Russia. We also pack Vodka.

Trixie sat in her mess of a room, surrounded by stacks of clean clothes and other things that needed to get shoved into the various pink suitcases that laid untouched in the corner. The last few years had been a bit of a mess for her, with her step-father moving into the house and the incredibly slow process of coming to terms with her sexuality. Despite all the changes the only thing that remained steady was the ridiculous, poorly dressed Russian girl behind her screen. Katya was everything that Trixie wasn’t: disorganized, off the wall, capable of giving a perfect confident illusion even when she didn’t feel it. That was what she gathered from their slightly unusual relationship at least. They never went offline, it was nearly impossible to since Trixie was in Milwaukee and Kat was in Berlin. But with things like kik, snapchat, or Instagram it was easy to forget the distance that actually separated them. 

Russian-Whore: Besides if I must remind you again I am going to boarding school this year. Mother dearests orders. 

Barbie-Doll: Right! Yet you won’t tell me where they’re shipping you off to. Which I find extremely alarming. Is it prison? You’re going to prison aren’t you.

Getting to her feet Trixie begins the process of sorting through her mountains of clothes and shoving away different piles into their case. Despite her love of going to New York Arts Academy every year, packing for it always made her question if she wanted to go back. Still the shows were fun so she sucked it up and kept going. 

Russian-Whore: Yes Кукла. Prison.

Barbie-Doll: Stop replying I have to pack bitch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If she had to spend any more time in this airport she was probably going to scream. A stack of pink suitcases sat by the bench next to her, because as usual the van was running late to pick up Farrah and herself from the parking lot. Her little sister was busy on her phone checking every comment people left on her pictures, which at least kept her quiet for a while.

Barbie-Doll: Guess who is sitting outside an airport surrounded by pink boxes? (I’ll give you a hint: it’s the most beautiful woman on the Earth.)

Russian-Whore: Jodie Foster?

Barbie-Doll: Fuck you

Finally the schools van pulled up and out came the man to help load their probably excessive number of cases. What could she say? These girls packed heavy to look this good.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First day at school was always the most chaotic. Shoving hundreds of girls who did everything from art to dance to acting, thus needing several bags of supplies, into cramped dorm halls caused a bit of backup on move in. Pushing through the crowds after having dropped Farrah off at her room, she bit back an angry snap when a mother stepped back on her heels. Why anyone needed their mommy to drop them off was beyond her, if she didn’t have to let her mom take her to the airport she wouldn’t. Shoving that far from her mind she finally found her room, the same as the last three years. Dropping her bags on her side of the room, it was obvious that Kim had already been by today by the countless things strewn around the other side. 

Barbie-Doll: How’s school? I know you left yesterday to move in but I haven’t heard from you since. Getting worried.

Barbie-Doll: Kat?

It was unlike either of them to be gone for a hour without warning, let alone an entire day. So naturally her mind was reeling through all the horrible possibilities as to where her best friend had run off too now. Maybe her new school was just that overwhelming, she was simply passed out in her new room from all the activity. Her mind was pulled from her ever darker thoughts by a quiet knock on the open door. Wonderful, a freshman was lost and picked her of all people to get help from, “Look if you’re looking for your dorm it’s…” The first thing she saw was patchwork. Not pretty, detailed patchwork, but a mess of colors and patterns so terrible it should be illegal. Next was the mess of blonde hair that was vaguely tied back in a way that seemed oddly useless. Somehow, it occurred to her that these were a rather gorgeous combination despite how… Horrible they should be. 

“That is some welcoming Кукла.” Katya comments, leaning on the door of her room with a grin so wide it looked like it took up half her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie could tell you exactly how long they had been talking before she first got to see Katya’s face. Three months and 8 days. It had been a fairly normal day to begin with, they said their good morning at entirely different times because time zones. The time zone issue had been a source of great stress for Trixie, it simply blew her mind that Kat was constantly ahead of her in time. Then at around 4 in the afternoon her time as she came home from school a thought occurred to her, one that she was quick to share.

Barbie-Doll: Do you use snapchat?

Russian-Whore: Sort of? I have it but no idea why I do.

Barbie-Doll: Are you joking??? We could have been sending each other pictures of every moment of our lives this whole time and we have neglected the opportunity?

After nearly an hour of trying to get Katya to understand the basic idea behind the app, and how to do such complex things as opening a picture, they were off. Of course, Trixie did not mention or even let herself think about how incredibly nervous she was to see Katya for the first time. Or more accurately, for the other girl to see Trixie. What if she didn’t live up to whatever mental standard she had already built? What if she got one look at the pink plastered doll who was just starting to figure out makeup and bail out of this budding friendship? Just as she was about to bail out on this whole thing the little red square by Katya’s name filled in, a picture was there. She was about to see the girl who she could not seem to stop talking to, the one who somehow had pulled out more about her in a few months then most of her lifelong friends would ever know. Steadying her breath she paced her room back and forth, readying herself for this moment when things were to become more real. A real face behind the name. Not just some online stranger anymore, but a friend. A real girl who she was growing more fond of by the minute. Sitting on her bed she closed her eyes, counted backwards from 10, then with a trembling hand pressed to open the message.

It was of a cat.

God she hated that stupid Russian bitch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That is some welcoming Кукла.” Those words kept echoing around her head, rendering her entirely unable to speak. Trixie knew she must look like an idiot, standing there with her mouth still open from her unfinished sentence and yet she couldn’t find the will to close it. There was no way that this was happening. Katya was thousands of miles away in Moscow, attending a little public school that she hated more than anything because they cut the funding for art programs two years ago. She was not, could not be, standing in Trixie’s room right now looking somehow better then every picture she had sent her over the years, all of which were saved safely onto her computer. Yet here she was, ugly dress and all, looking at her with so much damn amusement it made you want to hit her. Or hug her. 

She was saved from her humiliating trance by Kim appearing as well in the doorway, going past Katya with a clearly confused expression. Setting the box she had gotten down, Kim looked to Trixie who was of course no help before offering her hand to the Russian. “Uh hi. I’m Kim. Are you… Lost or something?” She asks slowly, once again looking back to her roommate thus missing the face Katya made. “Everyone here seems to think I am lost. I am only here to see Trixie who apparently is frozen.” Taking Kim’s hand she shakes it excitedly, drawing attention back. “My name is Yekaterina Petronva Zamolodchikova. Though most call me Katya.” Understanding seemed to fill Kim at the name, after all Trixie had spoken about her online pen pal far more than she would ever admit. It would be hard to forget the name after all the stories. 

Kim, pulling away from the girl with a smile of her own now, went to walk by again. “Well Katya, I’ve heard plenty about you. I’m going to go finish unpacking if you aren’t here to kill anyone. Hope she unfreezes for you soon.” She leaves, pulling the door shut behind her with a suggestive wink to Trixie thrown over Katya’s shoulder. The moment the door clicks, Trixie is moving again. She hugs her friend tightly, nearly tackling her in her excitement. “HowareyouhereIthoughtyouwereinRussiawhatare-” Holding her at arms length Katya quickly places a hand over Trixie’s mouth. “Woah there Barbie. Let us try this again, but much slower yes?” The now quiet girl rolls her eyes but nods anyways, earning her release to speak again. “How are you here? Why are you here? Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks, eyes still scanning her over as though not quite believing this wasn’t all some elaborate joke pulled by her friends at school. “I am here because many American Art schools asked me to be, but this one you are at so I came. I didn’t know until recently, and after that it seemed much more fun to surprise you Barbara.” Katya replies slowly, letting the truth of it settle and slowly demolish the disbelief that Trixie clearly still was in.

They had of course imagined this meeting a thousand times. How could they not? Anything from meeting at an airport and doing a dramatic slow motion run to each other to accidently running into each other on the street. But nothing could have compared her for the reality that was meeting her best friend for the first time. That sounded so weird, to be meeting someone you knew so well. Nothing else could describe it though, no amount of video chats made the fact they had never actually been in the same room less true. Somehow seeing her, really seeing her, only made the affection grow a little more. Katya was definitely a mess: in clothing, hair, makeup, personality, all of it. Yet it was so much more charming in person, so much more comfortable than any other person would be able to pull off. Realizing they were now standing in complete silence while Trixie ran wild with her thoughts she brought her head back down to earth.

“That’s… Amazing! This is amazing!” She yells, hugging her again only to be met by the wheezing laugh that Katya was practically known for. Anytime she did it over the phone or video when they first started she would immediately apologize, turning slightly red. But Trixie had assured her that she thought it was adorable, a ridiculous laugh for a ridiculous girl. “So you’re here then? For the entire year?” Trixie asks, once again pulling away to look at her wide eyed and hopeful. “The entire year, only a hallway away. We have faced bigger distances though, so I have faith our friendship can survive such odds.” Katya taunts, stepping back when the door once again swung open to Kim with more boxes.

“Oh. She moved.” Kim comments, dropping the pile by the side of her bed before flopping on to it. “I was hoping we could just sell her for a life size Barbie mannequin if she stayed like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my thank you guys so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter! I hope you like this one too, I have so much planned for the story in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Every time they reached the Sunday before classes for the fall semester began, Trixie and her group of friends gathered in someone’s dorm room for stories and chinese food. This typically consisted of relaying the entirety of the their summers to each other while eating more food than should be humanely possible. Pearl and Violet sat together at the window, sharing a cigarette between them as well as several take out boxes. Kim and Ginger were absorbed on something on Kim’s phone, likely a gossip article about whatever celebrity they were madly in love with this week. Despite her better judgement, Farrah had been invited as well and had brought along Aja. They were both comfortably on the floor with Alaska who was apparently teaching them something about makeup if the mess on the floor was any indication. Truthfully, most of the pleasant noise was just background for Trixie. Her focus was on the Russian blonde who was currently staring with abject horror at the box of fried rice that she had just been offered. “Why would I eat just rice? That is not food.” She argues, poking at it with distaste until Trixie gives in and offers her some orange chicken instead along with chopsticks. Taking the sticks in her hands she stares wide eyed at them before jabbing them at the food. Giggling a little Trixie gently takes them, showing her how to use them properly even though Katya is clearly not listening.

It was odd, how quickly Katya had adjusted to the new group of people despite the fact they were all very different then who she was used to. She came from a very conservative school just outside Moscow, full of people who believed their entire purpose was to live and die in this town. Katya had left to pursue the arts since she believed that she was meant for more than what that place had to offer her. But the moment that Trixie had introduced her to a diverse group that played such a large role in her life she was like a fish to water. No one could say they disliked the newcomer. After all with a wide grin, infectious laugh, and a wit so fast no one could quite keep up with what she was saying it was nearly impossible not to like her. It warmed Trixie’s heart that this group of people and the girl that she called her best friend, once so far apart now fit together like it was simply meant to be. If you believed in that sort of thing.

Still, the insatiable happiness that kept her so distracted was not nearly blinding enough to miss the glances her friends were giving her when they thought she wasn’t paying attention. It was certain that she would be hearing all about how extremely flirty they were later. But somehow that seemed so unimportant in comparison to watching Katya’s ever growing anger toward chopsticks. “We are in America! There is no reason to be using these tools!” She announces, throwing them on the bed beside her and fumbling through the bag in search of a fork. 

At around 11 Farrah and Aja call it a night, followed shortly by Alaska, Pearl, and Violet. After another hour of listening to Ginger and Trixie go back and forth, the red head departs for her own room as well. Finally, it’s just Kim, Trixie, and Katya who is already making her way for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class right?” Trixie asks, knowing how ridiculously desperate she sounds. Instead of malice though she is met with a toothy grin as the door is thrown open, “Yeah Кукла. I promise not to return to Russia overnight.” With that she leaves, the door snapping lightly shut behind her. After a few moments of silence Trixie notices Kim staring at her with a devious smile, eyes lit up like a child who got a new toy at Christmas. “What?” She mumbles, preparing to go to bed. Kim, who had just watched her usually unphasable friend stare at a shut door for a minute with a grin only an idiot could wear, simply shrugs a bit. “Nothing.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Flashback** 

Barbie-Doll: I hate high school. It’s official. I’m dropping out.

Russian-Whore: It was your first day of it Кукла. What are you going to do if you quit school?

Barbie-Doll: I dunno. Work the streets. What does it matter?

Russian-Whore: What happened?

What happened? What happened was that Trixie didn’t belong in some public school, surrounded by idiots. They didn’t understand her so they hated her. It had been that same story since the 1st grade when instead of running around on the playground all she had wanted to do was dress up and put on a show. Since then things got progressively worse, leaving her with no friends beside her baby sister who could be way too much to handle and the girl behind the screen that she loved so much.

Russian-Whore: Trix? What happened?

Barbie-Doll: Nothing happened. That’s just it. No one talked to me. I sat alone at lunch. It just sucked.

Russian-Whore: Give me a second. 

Trixie waited as instructed, vaguely plucking at her guitar. She hated telling Katya when things were bad. Somehow it felt like such a burden, she knew how awful it felt when the other girl told her things and there was absolutely nothing that could be done about it. They were too far away for that. Hearing her phone go off she picks it up, seeing a link that Katya had sent her that led to the website of an arts school in New York along with a username and password in another message.

Barbie-Doll: What the hell is this?

Russian-Whore: I sent in that video of you doing the monologue from Romeo and Juliet that you sent me a few days ago. You always said you wanted to do acting more seriously so I figured I would at least try since you would never.

Russian-Whore: Please don’t be mad at me Кукла

Barbie-Doll: You stupid bitch. I love you.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes at their school ran a bit differently since so much emphasis was taken off of academics and put more into fine arts. But since you needed to pass basics to do anything extra, they still managed to be a massive pain in the ass. Trixie dropped her bag by a desk in the back, sitting down and pulling her phone out to pass the time until other people began filing in. She had no idea who would be in this class with her, though she hoped a certain badly dressed whore would swoop in and make math less terrible. Sure enough, like a gift from the gods Katya walked in wearing what had to be the worst dress she had ever seen. Catching her eye she grins happily, falling into the seat next to Trixie. “Is that… Knives on your dress?” Trixie asks slowly, looking it up and down in disbelief. “Everyone likes knives Barbara.” She responds, leaning back with a cackling laugh. 

So the day continued, classes passing in a blur of nonsense until the saving grace of lunch. Their lunch table was, understandably, the best one. They sat outside whenever the weather allowed, partly due to the beautiful surroundings and partly because most of the girls smoked. Trixie sat with a salad in front of her, flipping through her instagram while vaguely listening to Katya and Pearl argue about which cigarette brand was better. Apparently the issue was very near and dear to both of their hearts. “Hows America treating you?” Alaska asks Katya, interrupting the bickering with her long drawling voice. Katya perks up at her name, turning her gaze back to the group now. “It is… Odd. Reassuring that not everyone is overgrown Barbie like Trixie though.” Trixie scoffs, punching her friend gently on the shoulder. Katya did seem to be adjusting rather well to the new environment, in fact she seemed way more alive than Trixie was used to her being. Her movements were more excited, the cigarette between her fingers was being thrown around so wildly Trixie was sure that any moment it would fall and light the wooden table around them on fire. It was nice to see her so happy.

“The rest of the day is our electives. So it should be better from here. You’re an art focus right?” Violet asks, leaning forward as she snatches the cigarette from between Pearl’s lips and places it to her own. When she nods Violet shoves Pearl gently, gesturing at her. “I’m sure Pearl would absolutely love to show you where to go then.” Pearl rolls her eyes but mumbles an agreement anyways. When the bell rings to once again send them scattering in diffrent directions, Katya gently grabs Trixie’s arm to pull her back from the others. “You will uh- We can talk later right?” Trixie smiles reassuringly, hugging her close and quietly mumbling, “Of course. Right after class.” Before being drawn away by Ginger’s angry yell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (Also if anyone is interested in a Trixya RP or just to talk im on Tumblr as trixya-RP)


End file.
